


[Podfic] I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, there are no easy answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)by tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Warren realized pretty early on that labels are just as evil as most villains.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm not bad (I'm just drawn that way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923757) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fz8ypfkqqflrp24/I%27m%20not%20bad%20Fin.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:04 | 1.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for "Never have I ever recorded on my phone."
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
